


The Hunted or the Hunter?

by Yuffie_Myrioku



Series: In the Entity's Domain [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Gen, Horror, I have no idea what I'm doing, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, It's all trash, Physical Abuse, So out of my territory, Yay! A new obsession of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuffie_Myrioku/pseuds/Yuffie_Myrioku
Summary: Life for Celeste and Lucas was never kind or easy. Raised by drugies, ran away with no family or friends to take care of them. The Thyne twins did their best to survive, pickpocketing for food money while hiding from athorities in fear of being seperated and thrown in foster care alone. But for Celeste, Hell just became worse





	1. Campaign, Cocaine, and Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm not dead. I just hit a concrete wall for my writings. A couple of friends bought me Dead by Daylight and I love it! So... I hope I'm doing it justice with this.. I'll make it short!! Or try to.. Shoot me!!

**Journal Entry 1**

_My name is Celeste Thyne. I am... Was 17. All sense of time or reality seems non-existent in this ever changing hell hole. During moments of rest, my surroundings are that of a camp ground you would see in movies. A bonfire in the middle of a clearing of an eerily calm forest, a fallen log conveniently low enough to the ground and close enough to the fire for a group of friends to sit on, enjoying the heat while feeling like they are being watched by something hidden away in the trees. You know, the classic scary movie shit minus the tents and the group of friends... And booze. God, I could go for some whisky right now.._

_I'm usually alone with my thoughts here. Once in a while, there might be another person for a short time before the Entity calls upon us for a "Trial" and the forest fills with fog, shifting to a different scene. Be it an asylum, a junkyard or an old, WW1 era cabin in the woods as if whatever is keeping us here is mocking us.  
When this happens, there are four of us. All scrambling to get five generators repaired and running to open the doors while we are being hunted. You know? Typical horror movie shit but without a god damn ending! Death is not an escape and neither is running out those fucking gates! Survive or die. We just end up back at the campfire, most often alone, our hearts still pounding until we are summoned again. _

_I.. I just want to get out.. One of these trials will earn our freedom, right?_

{}{}-{}{}

Life for the Thyne twins was chaotic for the lack of better words. Lucas and Celeste only had each other to take care of them. Their parents were normally high on whatever drugs they could get their hands on from stolen prescriptions and pot to meth and heroin.

At 14, the twins came home from school like any other day. The small, rundown house consisted of living room, kitchen, and laundry room on the bottom floor with nothing dividing the rooms up and two bedrooms and a bathroom on the second floor. Only the essentials were in the house. Food, electric, water and not much else. There was no internet or tv. What's the use for such luxury when you can just get drunk and high? The kids can either join in or leave. 

While doing homework in their sparsely furnished room, Celeste got hungry. Going downstairs, the strawberry blonde girl found her mother on the floor and her father on the couch, both asleep with pill, beer, and cheap wine bottles and syringes scattered about them.  
"Jesus," the girl said, rolling her eyes as she carefully stepped over the mess so she wouldn't get stuck with the needles and pressed her fingers against the man's neck for a pulse then the woman's. Their pulse were strong, so they didn't overdose. Half satisfied, half disappointed, Celeste continued to the kitchen as a grunt sounded from her father. "Wish you get off this shit," she said to herself.  
Once in the kitchen, Celeste scrounged up the ingredients for a sandwich. With her back to the living room, she didn't notice the man wake up or leave the couch, approaching her. The girl screamed when her arm was roughly grabbed as her father forcefully spun her around to face him before busted her in the mouth.

Hearing his sister scream, Lucas jumped out of bed and quickly rushed down stairs, skipping steps as he went. He quickly scanned for Celeste. The boy spotted her on the kitchen floor with their father on top of her, trying to force himself on her. Fear turned to anger as Lucas hurried by the couch, passing his mother laughing and cheering on her husband as he grabbed a glass bottle.  
Reaching the man, the boy swung the bottle and with a loud **thunk** , the bottle connected to his head, knocking the father out cold with the glass still intact. As he fell over off the whimpering girl, Lucas helped Celeste to her feet and took her hand. 

"You killed him! You bastard! You killed him!" screamed their mother, still sitting on the floor  
"He isn't dead!" Lucas yelled, walking over the woman, towering over her skinny as a stick and scarred frame. "He should be after this! And so should you! A mother never lets anyone rape their daughter like you were doing!" 

Celeste tugged on her brother's arm in an attempt to calm him. He felt her trembling against him. With a final glare, the twins left their home. Never to return, leaving the parents to their miserable lives and the father with a massive headache once he wakes up.

{}{}-{}{}

A few hours had passed when they reached a convenient store a good bit away from home. The twins knew this part of town well. They would come here during their parents arguments when they ran out and were coming off their high.  
Sitting Celeste down on the curb, Lucas looked around for a pay phone. Spotting one at the corner of the store, he searched his pockets for what allowances they would get, before pulling out a few bills.

"$12," said the boy to himself. He then looked at the girl. She was holding herself with her legs pressed tightly together. The sight filled him with anger and sadness. "Did he get inside?" She slowly shook her head no while rocking back and forth. "Are you sure? Cell, I need to know." Lucas tried to keep the harshness out of his voice, but knew he failed when she flinched and whimpered. Sighing, he rested his hand on her shoulder. "Wait here."  
She nodded and watched as he walked inside the store.

The clerk looked bored out of his mind, flipping through a magazine, before looking up when the door opened and the bell chimed. He looked to be in his late 20's, early 30's. His eyes locked onto the boy, suspicious of why a 14 year old would be out at midnight. He watched Lucas go from the fridges, to the pastries then to stand in front of him. His hand never leaving the silent alarm under the counter.  
"Hi," Lucas said, trying to be cheerful and show he wasn't up to anything. "May I have some change for the pay phone, please?"  
The clerk said nothing. Just glanced down at the two bottles of Yoohoo and two packs of powdered donuts, before ringing the order up. The boy payed for the snacks with an extra dollar for change. 

After saying his thanks and farewells, Lucas walked back outside then handed Celeste her share and strolled over to the pay phone. He pushed the coins in the slot and began dialing. Celeste's eyes grew wide once she heard her brother start anonymously reporting their parents, tugging on his arm and begging him to stop. Once he finished and hung up, he looked into her tear filled eyes. 

"Why did you do that, brother?" she cried. "They will separate us! We'll never see each other again!"  
He gently but firmly grabbed her by the arms. "We won't get separated, sis. I won't let them." He hugged her tightly as she slowly nodded her head before taking her hand. "Come on. Let's go."

{}{}-{}{}

3 years had passed since the Thyne twins fled their shack of a home and so far, Lucas hadn't broken his promise. They've been surviving together, despite being homeless. With no bank accounts or residential address, they couldn't find honest jobs and had to resort to stealing and pick-pocketing, taking only cash. Nothing immediately noticeable for the cops to be called then buying only what they needed like food with the new found money. They also never stay in one place for very long. Finding abandoned buildings to rest in and running and hiding from cops.  
Once in a while, they would find trouble, but not very often and they always got themselves out of it and disappear into the crowd or the shadows of alleys. Over the years, the brother and sister duo got really good at taking things without notice or hiding in plain sight.

It was a new town in a new state and they had found a place that looked to be abandoned not that long ago. The twins cleaned up the clutter the best they could and tested the floor boards. The house had 3 bedroom, 3 bath, dinning room, kitchen, living room and basement. All still furnished and in good condition despite the few garbage bags and dirt. One room had decor for a little girl. Toys set neatly on shelves. Another room was a nursery. It seemed the occupants just up and left in a hurry.  
They considered themselves lucky and made it their home for the time being, until they moved on to the next city.

Finding one of the bedrooms, Lucas and Celeste laid in the first real bed in what felt like forever. They both snuggled down deep into the blankets and drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. 

{}{}-{}{}

Little did Celeste know that would be the last time she'll ever get to see her brother. The girl jolted awake to the sound of crows. Looking around with still blurry eyes, she quickly realized she was in a forest, next to a bonfire with her back against a log. Scrambling to her feet, she called out to Lucas, panic laced in her voice.

"Luke?" she cried out, running through the forest in an attempt to find a way out. "Luke! Where are you, brother?!" Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as her fears came true and she ended right back at the bonfire.  
After what felt like hours, Celeste fell to her knees by the log, her arms wrapped around her chest and stomach as she wept.

She was alone...


	2. The First Trial

**Journal entry 2**

_These trials never get easier. The constant fear of being caught or chased, the pain of the weapons hitting you or that crazed "doctor's" therapy. Escaping through the gates fills you with relief and if others follow, gives you company for a short time. But... Every time that damned hook tears through your flesh, you just wish for death so you don't have to feel that excruciating pain anymore..  
Every time the Entity claims you, it takes a bit of your soul, spitting your body back out at the camp, fully healed except for the phantom pains that stays with you until the next trial._

_I don't know how the others can do this for so long. Nothing is real in this world. We don't sleep, get thirsty or hungry. We just.. Watch each other die or abandon each other. What sins have anyone of us have committed to be stuck here? Do anyone of us deserve to be toys for a twisted god's entertainment? This is a place for mom and dad. Not me or Claudette, Feng, Jake or any of the others trapped in an eternal game of cat and mouse!_

_IT'S NOT FAIR!!_

_I miss you, Luke.. I pray you are not in this hell with me._

{}{}-{}{}

As Celeste wept, the fog around her grew thicker and the trees began to shift, causing the camp site to disappear. But the girl didn't notice it at first. The only thing that pulled her from her thoughts was the sound of neighing. Celeste jerked her head up with red and puffy eyes and cheeks streaked with tears, to see a three eyed horse laying with his legs tucked under him beside her. The animal's face was burnt on one side, black goo and flesh dripped from the wounds.  
The sight caused Celeste to jump in fear, scrambling to get away from the beast. The horse just watched her before lazily grazing at the grass.

Running past the beginnings of a carnival until she reached a dark corner with crumbling brick walls. Ducking behind a wall, the girl panted.  
"W-what is happening? Where am I?"  
As if to answer her question, a tomahawk sliced through the air to bite into her right shoulder. Celeste screamed at the pain as her arm fell limp. She gripped at the handle and staggered to stand as humming could be heard ahead in the direction the axe came from. It grew louder as the girl's heart began to race. She was frozen as a tall woman wearing a bunny mask bounded towards her, her own heart pounding in her ears and breathing shallow. 

The Huntress swung, her hatchet cutting the strawberry blonde's stomach deep, nearly enough to spill her entrails. With the girl on the ground, whimpering, Anna scoops her up over her shoulder and started walking to a hook. Too scared and in too much pain and shock, Celeste allowed herself to be carried.  
Suddenly, there were hurried footsteps then a faint click as the Russian swung at the person in front of her, but too late. She dropped the girl, clutching her eyes after getting blinded.  
Celeste hit the ground with an "Oof!" She didn't have time to think. Two others helped her to her feet and got as far away as possible as the one with the flashlight took Anna on a loop run.

Once in a safe-ish place, they eased the girl down in a sitting position.  
"This is going to hurt, miss," says a tanned man with salt and pepper hair. His accent was a thick Spanish or Italian, Celeste couldn't really tell.  
"Here, bite on this so she can't hear you," says a dark skinned woman with a Canadian accent, holding a stick up to the girl's mouth.  
Celeste bit down on the stick, still holding her stomach, her vision blurring. Nodding to each other, the man grasped the hatchet and pulled as the woman held the girl still. The blade came free with a sickly, wet sound and Celeste screamed in agonizing pain into the makeshift gag, making it muffled. She felt her consciousness waning. The man snapped his fingers to keep her awake.  
"Hey! Stay with us, love!" Just then, another woman's scream sounded further away, behind the chapel. Both look towards the sound then turned to one another. "I'm going to get Kate."  
The woman nodded and the man ran off. She adjusted her glasses and went to work patching the girl. "You'll feel better in a few. Name's Claudette."  
"Celeste," came the weak reply.  
"Celeste, huh? Pretty name." At this point, Claudette just wanted to distract Celeste from the pain. 

Once her shoulder was wrapped, the botanist starts on her stomach. The cut was deep, but not enough to gut her. The bleeding soon stopped and the pain faded. Claudette finished bandaging her and helped Celeste to her feet. All dizziness was gone. The girl no longer felt like passing out. 

The women made their way to a generator. Claudette explained what to do the best she could. Nodding, Celeste started working on it. Within minutes, the machine sputtered to life.  
"Yes! 2 more to go!" Claudette exclaimed . "Look around for them. When all of them are popped, a signal will sound for the gates to be open. We'll meet up the-"  
A hatchet buries itself into brick wall just above the generator, making both girls cry out, scattering so the Huntress would have to choose her prey. Celeste's heart lept up in her throat as the humming subtly grew louder.  
_Of course she would be after me!_ The girl thought, running for all that was in her. _This is nothing. Just lose her like that gangbanger from last year.._ The girl ran, jumping through a window and immediately crouched underneath it. The Huntress stepped through, ducking down to fit then continued on to the end of the wall, scanning both left and right. Celeste took this as an opportunity and slipped back through the window without a sound before Anna turns around. She barely makes the frame and duck back down as the Huntress does just that, coming to the window before a loud sound of a generator backfiring echoed a good bit away. The tall woman turned her attention to that noise and stalked off.

With a sigh of relief, the girl continued the search for the remaining generators. Slipping inside the church, Celeste explored the broken down building. To her surprise, there was one. She gingerly went to work on repairing it. A few moments passed before a distressed cry sounded outside the chapel along with faint humming. Her heart started pounding once more. A louder, blood curdling scream came from inside the building, causing Celeste to startle and the generator to backfire.  
"Shit!" she exclaimed, going to work. Her head ached from the rush of blood to her brain as her heart and Anna's humming became deafening. "Come on, come on!"

The machine jolted to life and an alarm blared, signaling that the exit gates were powered and were ready to be opened just as a strong hand grabbed the scruff of her shirt, yanking the girl off the gen then hoisted her up on a broad shoulder. This time, Celeste struggle while being carried down two flights of stairs. Once in the basement, the girl's eyes widen at the man that freed her shoulder from the axe. He barely moved, but his expression was of shock and worry.  
Neither could say anything as unimaginable pain wracked her body from a cold, rusted metal piercing her back and out through her chest. Panic set in and Celeste thrashed about wildly in futile attempts to get free.

{}{}-{}{}

Anna stood in front of the reddish blonde, tilting her head. The little rabbits hardly ever struggle once hanging anymore. Watching this one awakened a feeling the Huntress lost a long time ago. This bunny was young. Not a little one to take home, but she was younger than the rest. Black roots quickly formed beneath the girl, faster than the male. The man spoke to her in a language Anna didn't understand. The woman growled at him then returned her attention to Celeste who was whimpering. Black, spider-like limbs hung over her. The Huntress gently palmed the girl's cheek, whispering something in Russian before hurrying out of the basement, in search for the other prey. The whispers demanded it.

{}{}-{}{}

The limbs came down and Celeste screamed, gripping the one aimed at her heart, fighting with all her might.  
"That's why you have to stay calm, love." says the man, flipping a poker chip while ignoring the pain and the Entity forming above him. He caught the chip and slammed it on the other hand, then revealed it. "Lady Luck says we're getting out of here and she hasn't lied to me yet."  
Running footsteps was heard coming as the blonde and the botanist appeared around the corner and the man grinned.  
"Right on time, ladies. May want to get her down first. Spider freak's treating me to dinner and a movie, here."

"You're an idiot, Ace." said the blonde, jokingly as she and Claudette helped Celeste down, then all three got the man down. "The gates are open."

{}{}-{}{}

The survivors stealthily hurried towards the doors, crouching at the tiniest sound resembling a hum. Anna spotted them right at the gate and swung at all four. They dove and dodged, the large axe nearly missed Claudette's head, taking a lock of hair, before they escaped past the black vines. The Huntress growled in frustration and swore at the man as he mocked her. Turning, she walked to a locker to restock on her tomahawks before the arena melt and shift to resemble the Red Woods. Her woods. During trials, only fragments of the killers' territories are used. For some, the whispers are quiet afterwards, when the dark sky lighten up to resemble dawn or dusk. Never any brighter. For some, there were rewards or punishments that all depends on if the Entity was happy with them. This time, the voices were content, as if satisfied with it's experiment. The younger rabbit shows potential.

Anna walked through the familiar forest, reaching her mother's cabin. Walking in, Anna removed her mask and lace veil, revealing a beautiful face, a small scar on her cheek from one of her hunts before the bad men stopped trespassing on her forest. While deep in thought, a playful smile graced her lips and a child-like glint in her deep brown eyes. Playing with this little bunny is going to fun.


	3. Whispers in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap! This was very stressful but fun to write this. This chapter was also dedicated to Wolf. He's been wanting to play as Overbeck but since we have the game on console, we can't get him. Anyway! Hope it's good. ^^

**Journal Entry 3**

_The longer I'm here, the better I get. All of the stealing made my fingers nibble enough to get the generators going faster than anyone ever has. I can hide from the monsters. All but one. The Nightmare. A boy around my age told stories about him. Freddy Krueger, I believe that's what Quentin called him. I can't hide from him. I've tried.. He knows of my fears and taunts me with them. His voice is like poison. I try to fight, to hide. But all I can do is help the others escape. I can still feel his tongue slide up my neck to my cheek before his hand-made claws dig into my flesh._

_I find myself feeling numb after that.. Even when I'm with the others - which has become often. - Kate sings to the camp to celebrate the small victories, Bill tells stories of war and.. Infection? Ace plays with his poker chip, and Jake and Claudette have been teaching me how to use this nature knock off. You'd like them, Luke. Especially Jake. He can take apart those damned hooks with or without a toolbox. Everyone seems happier now than when I first arrived._

{}{}-{}{}

"You left her! How could you and Feng do that?" a man shouted.  
"He did what, now?" came a gruffy voice followed by a shout in Chinese.  
"She got out, didn't she?" said another man with a British accent. "Don't act like you haven't done the same!"  
"Because I got her down," says the first, a little shaky, choosing to ignore the dig. "I was getting a door. You two could have gotten her! Both of you ran by her!"  
"Not with that Ronald McDonald reject picking one of her digits!"  
"Coming from Mr. badass that's always looking to punch things." the gruff voice added.

Celeste groaned, slowly opening her eyes. She felt nauseous and dazed from the clown's gas. She hated going against Jeffery. Especially in a meat packing plant. The overweight man was surprisingly fast and precise with his glass bombs that once shattered, releases a cloud of a numbing agent.  
The girl's head ached from the gas, the arguing and a distant whisper that was a mixed of both man and woman, young and old. The voices started shortly after going against Krueger three trials ago. She died during that one after getting the last generator going, saving her team. 

The girl propped herself up on her elbows as the argument raged on.  
"Dwight, Bill," she called weakly, drawing the older, bearded man and the younger, slimmer boy's attention. "It's fine..You know I don't mind dying if it buys time."  
Dwight and a girl with darker red hair pulled back into three pigtails walked over to Celeste, helping her to stand as the old soldier sized up the taller, younger man that looked like a wrestler. A small Chinese girl got between then, speaking in her native language in an attempt to break them up before it ends in blows. 

On her feet, still light headed, the girl nodded while leaning heavily on Dwight and the red head went to help the gamer as she continued. "We've all done it."  
Bill just shook his head as the other man scoffed and walked off, sitting down on a log. 

"Feng! Bill! Meg!" came a familiar voice as a woman with glasses and a dark hair man with a scarf emerged from the fog past the tree line.  
"Claudette! Jake!" Meg said happily, rushing over to hug the botanist and saboteur.  
Bill casually saluted while lighting his cigarette as Feng nodded. The brawler placed his hands on his knees.  
"Just the two of you, then?" the Englishman asked and Claudette slowly nodded, causing him to raise is hands in triumph as if it helped his point.  
Meg just rolled her eyes. "Really, David?"  
"Nea was in struggle when we got close enough and Adam went for her, but got caught and that reverse bear trap on his head," Jake explained and Celeste shuddered. She had to deal with the pig the last trail before this one and had suffered the same fate as the new survivor, spraying Laurie with her blood as her head was ripped backwards at the jaw. She hadn't the pleasure of officially meeting Adam outside of a quick patch up. She only knew that he was Jamaican and a teacher.

Claudette hangs her head in guilt as Jake drapes his arm around her, giving her shoulder an endearing squeeze before leading her to a log they can sit down together. Celeste watched the two, cocking her head in a manner to look like she was trying stretch out a stiff neck in an attempt to chase away the headache. Despite knowing those who die in the trials just 'Respawn' alone at a bonfire and will see everyone the next time they escape, you still feel survivor's guilt. Like you could've done better or it should have been you instead. That's what this place does. You are just ants squirming under it's twisted fun.

After a while, Jake looked up at the people around him. "What about you guys?"  
"Hillbilly," Meg replied, sitting down on the ground next to Bill as he inhales a long draw from his cigarette.  
"Son of a bitch carved up Quetin's back so he could catch the boy easier after we got him off those bloody hooks." Bill slowly released the tobacco smoke as he explained. "Then sawed the detective down the middle. The poor bastard."  
Celeste retold the tale of their trail and calmed her team down before they could get on edge again. 

The camp settled for a good while. Staring up at the sky, it was mostly dark with stars, but there were a few ribbons of purples, pinks and oranges closer to the trees. It was twilight. A halfhearted cycle of time in this place. It was always night with what felt like only a few hours of the warmer colors to signal daylight. It was still beautiful for an imitation. If only the stars would twinkle or the moon would undergo it's natural phases without having to burn a special offering. At least, that was Celeste mused while the survivors softly chatted. The girl then close her eyes, thinking of her brother. A soft smile tugs at the corners of her mouth as tears well up at a happy memory. It was their birthday a year after they had ran away. They had saved up enough of the stolen money to treat themselves to a motel room, ordered a pizza and watched movies. For one night, everything was normal. That had become their tradition from then on. Sparing a cupcake each one year.

Tears has begun to fall, but the whispers have grown quiet at the realization that she would never see her twin again. Her quiet sobs caused everyone to look in her direction and a nervous hand gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. Glancing over, Celeste saw Dwight smiling at her and pulled her in to lean on him.

"I'll be damned," David huffed, watching Dwight comforting Celeste. "Skiv's trying to get lucky." The remark earned him a glare from Bill and a smack upside his head from Meg. The track star had been jogging around the clearing, pausing only when her friend started crying. She then resumed after David's comment. Everyone else hung their heads. They've all cried when memories danced in these moments of rest. Claudette leaned heavily on Jake, nuzzling his shoulder while Dwight gently rubbed Celeste's shoulder and arm until she falls asleep. In this place, one doesn't tire, hunger or thirst, but the body still needs rest and will shut down if that need is not met. The Entity is at least merciful enough to grant it's toys a grace period in between it's sick cruelty. If only the survivors actually got a chance to get a good look at their hunters, then they would consider themselves lucky.

{}{}-{}{}

Lisa Sherwood busied herself placing runes in the mud. Despite her humanity being gone long ago either due to her captors carving her up for their dinner or the Entity, but her memory remained. The elders' teachings, her calling upon the unknown force to help her against the cannibals. She was a part of the Entity and it was a part of her, empowering her elders' runes and twisting her into the very thing she feared that night or she could be something even worse.  
Whatever the case may be, Lisa will serve her unseen master, feeding it until it no longer has use for her. 

The caws of crows caught the Hag's attention as the trees surrounding the swamp started shifting and forming tall, brick walls that end up dividing her territory. It was a 50/50 shot for the killers to hunt in their domains in trials and it would seem her Grim Pantry was selected this time.

{}{}-{}{}

Celeste found herself ankle deep in sludge. She hadn't gotten much sleep until she felt Dwight get pulled away. The man had came a long way from what he and they told her, getting both sides of the story. Dwight was a coward, painfully so. He would often hide rather than help or try to boss everyone around that would end up rewarding him a punch to the face. Everyone called him horrible names. But, since Celeste arrived, he was doing more. He was pulling his weight and being more considerate. Even if it was all for her sake. No one still doesn't seem to like Dwight, but they were impressed by his improvements and she could tell that he liked her.

Now, here she stands, sinking in thick mud in the middle of Blackwater Swamp. Sighing, the girl trudged on. Same routine no matter the map. within a few moments, she found a generator by a row boat full of barrels and crates. Soon there was sloshing of running steps. Celeste ducked behind the engine, holding her breath until a familiar face with shoulder length, dirty blonde hair.  
Laurie!  
"Cell!" came a happy whisper as the Strode girl hugged her. The nickname hit Celeste like a train, but she pushed it away, returning Laurie's affections. "I'm so sorry for what happened with the Pig."  
"It's fine. I'm sorry you had to see it" smiled Celeste. It wasn't Laurie's fault. She was more focused on getting them out than herself. "Help me with this, please?"  
With that, the women went to work.

{}{}-{}{}

Lisa stayed low, hidden away in the weeds and out of the way. That was what her master told her to do. Sit and wait. The girl in men's clothing and a denim jacket was her one and only target. The others can leave, but that one was Lisa's. The Entity was giving the Hag permission to hunt for herself. It wasn't hungry this trial or any trial the pickpocket was involved in. Not anymore. It just wanted to see her break so it can put her back together. Twist and mold her how it saw fit. Just like Baker, Vigo, and Alex. The fun it had with those three.

It was not long before all but one generator left. Lisa stalked close, just outside her terror radius. Every exit and hatch booby-trapped with her runes. She listened and waited, knowing the exact time to strike as she became one with the swamp.  
The prey all gathered about this one machine, their voices laced with fear as the nervously scanned about, causing a few backfires.  
"Where is the killer?" asked the girl in shorty-shorts and a tank top.  
"I don't know," says the girl in skinny jeans. "Who is it?"  
"Ladies, relax." the man with the permanent smirk beamed. "We have our good luck charm."  
They all turned to the target who was blushing lightly right when the gen roared to life.

 _Game on._ Lisa thought, or rather the voices said. She watched the group to make sure which direction they were heading. Once the track was set, the Hag followed. Soon, the door was opened by Ace while the women kept watch. No sign of life other than the crows.  
_3.._  
The gate buzzed.  
_2.._  
It slowly slides open.  
_1!_  
The prey let their guard down and stepped right on the symbols, triggering a series of exact copies of the Hag. This frightened the survivors, scattering them enough as they rush through. Kate was first past the threshold, followed by Laurie.  
Lisa picked the closest clone and took it's place, lunging at Celeste while backhanding Ace, sending him towards the women and pinning the girl. There was a low, animalistic growl as the Hag plunged ghoulish teeth deep into tender flesh, ripping the young woman's throat out. This brings scream of horror from the other survivors as they try to reenter the arena, but black vines bar their path. All they can do is watch as Celeste gasp in gurgling breathes before Lisa claws through clothes, flesh and bone, feeding upon her liver.


	4. Madness

**Journal Entry 4**

_I don't know what is happening. The killers are getting more aggressive, targeting me right away or make my death as slow as possible. I guess it's to be expected with how quick we have been at escaping them. We have to do better. **I** have to do better. At least for them. But.. What's the point in it all? There is no getting out of here.. We are all dead, I fear. I don't know what any of us have done to deserve this, but this is our punishment..._

_I'm sorry, dear brother. I can't do this anymore. I was never as strong as you.. I'm sorry to everyone. I was just a burden. I still am.._

{}{}-{}{}

Trial after trial ever since Lisa dined on her, Celeste had been moried without so much of being hooked or while she was with others. Time after time she was chainsawed in half through the stomach or across the back, her skull split with an axe or crushed between a boot and the ground, her entire body sliced to bits by a katana or a machete, or whittled with holes from a knife or a sickle made of a skull and spine. The girl was starting to miss the unexplained pain in her collar bone from the meat hooks. At least then she'd have a chance to escape. The bonfire was so quiet and lonely without anyone, despite the whispers growing louder and persistent. Sowing doubt of betrayal she knew weren't true. How could they betray her? They never got a chance to do anything before she was killed. Dwight even gathered enough courage to stand in the way to protect Celeste just to be shoved or backhanded away.  
The others tried to distract their hunters by yelling at them or purposefully cause a generator to backfire or banging on doors, pallets and fire barrels. Nothing deterred them.

Bill and Adam resorted to chucking stones and firecrackers at the Spirit during one match and Celeste could have sworn the nurse whispered "I'm sorry" as ashen hands cut off her air way.

There has been a few times the killers saved the girl for last or chased after the others until the alarm signaling the gates can be opened.  
A trial against the wraith was one of those times. He was persistent, chasing and toying with them. The group consisted of Celeste, Dwight, Quentin and David. Upon seeing the pickpocket after so many matches, Quentin and Dwight hugged her, like nearly everyone else when they saw her. They had all of the generators 90% done but could never finish them. Philip seemed to be everywhere. Scattering and working on four gens at once, only to hear a bell and get yanked off. All but Celeste was hooked twice and Quentin was the first to go, then David, but at this point, they finally had three generators going and were working on the fourth together.

The machine clicked to life as the Wraith appeared behind Dwight, hitting him with his scythe in the arm. The boy ran and Philip gave chase after a moment's glance at the girl. Celeste held her breath till he was gone then scrambled to her feet to get the last generator. It popped just as Dwight's blood curdling scream and her heart sank. There was no saving him, not after the third hook. The Entity was awaiting it's dinner and greedily took him. The girl saw the spider-like limbs descend from the sky to swallow him. She choked back tears and focused on the task at hand until the damned thing finally resurrected and the signaled blared.

 _Yes!_ She screamed in her mind, booking it to the nearest exit. Reaching her target, Celeste's hand shot out, grasping the control handle and pulled down. "Come on, come on, come on"!  
Her heart began racing. Shit! The girl didn't have to look back to know he was walking towards her, uncloaked. The door slid open, but it was too late. The killer stood directly behind her, so close that she felt her head against his chest as a dark brown hand wrapped in strips of cloth and dusted in soot covered hers. Long fingers gently yet firmly curled over hers, pulling her hand free of the switch. 

Everything went silent to the point her ears were ringing. Her body frozen in fear and confusion. Celeste wanted to flee, but no muscle or nerve listened.

"I don't know why the Great Spirit is so interested in you."

Celeste's eyes widened. _He speaks?!_ Of course he does! The Huntress does in Russian and Krueger, Amanda, the clown, and the Doctor mocks them. At least the latter tries to. With his headgear holding his lips peeled back, his speech is distorted and the drool makes him look rabid.

"But if that is It's will.." Phillip continued. His voice was surprisingly soft and almost soothing yet cold and emotionless. "I must obey."  
He brought his right arm across her chest while still holding her hand. Celeste stiffened up and started breathing faster and shallower as he held his weapon to her throat.

"No. Please, no.." She begged, her own voice barely above a whisper. "No, no, no, no. Please. Please!"  
"I'm sorry..."  
"Phillip!"

Her body crumpled as the blade tore her throat out, still being held up by her hand. The Wraith was still emotionless as he brought his arm back around to support her, slowly kneeling to gently place her cooling body in a resting position then tolling his bell in a manner similar to a funeral than when he cloaks.

{}{}-{}{}

Celeste woke up with a gasp, hearing the crackling of the bonfire. She sat up, panting and rubbing her throat as the Wraith's voice replayed in her mind. IT was interested in her? What did he mean by that and how did she know his name? Even if that was his name. That was the last thing that had came to mind, but why? The same thing had happened with the Nurse as the killer took the girl's last breath.

With a sigh, the girl reached into her jacket's pocket to retrieve a journal. The leather book was the only sign of human life the very first day she woke up here and since then, she's been finding peace writing and drawing in it. Every ten pages or so, there were diary entries, but for the most part, it was mostly notes. Celeste started writing, using some charcoal she stashed within it's pages. On a blank page next to a sketch of the nurse with "Sally" written by it, the girl creates a dossiers on the Wraith.  
After some time, she went back through the 'profiles'. Michael Myers, Freddy Krueger, and Amanda Young were in great detail thanks to Laurie Strode, Quentin Smith, and Detective David Tapp. Going off on their stories, Celeste had to wonder why Quentin was here instead of the Nancy girl he speaks fondly of. 

Her thoughts were interrupted as the forest began shifting once again. With another exhausted sigh, the girl stashed the book away back in her jacket while concrete walls form and the smell of sterilizer and blood filled her nostrils. The scent of a hospital... Or a morgue. Celeste instantly knew this was Léry's Memorial and the air was thick with an electrical current. _Shit! The Doctor!_

The pickpocket didn't even try to look for her teammates. Or even the gens for that matter. She saw no reason to since she wouldn't be alive for very long. Instead, Celeste went straight for the killer, figuring herself a better distraction.  
The girl ducked inside a closet the moment sparks danced in the air. A sign Herman Carter was charging his electrotheropy. The second the door shut, Nea screamed down the hall to Celeste's right. She must have been working on a generator. The Doctor giggled as he passed the closet to track down the Swedish girl. With another scream, this one from a hit of his spiked baton, Celeste slipped out of hiding and followed, keeping him in sight while staying out of his terror radius.

Another swing and Nea fell. Carter picked her up and slung her upon his shoulder with ease, much like the other killers. The tagger thrashed, kicked and punched in an attempt to break free from his grasp, causing him to stagger slightly.  
"Cuit your shuggling," he grunted, the headgear holding his eyes and mouth open distorting his speech. "I'll take care o' you."  
"I don't need you to take care of me, you walking cattle prod!" Nea shouted. "Let me go!"

The Doctor giggled again, sending an electric current through her body from the small of her back where his hand rested. Nea jerked from the electrocution and fell limp.  
While dealing with the girl, Herman didn't notice Jake hiding behind a gurney that held up a pallet that the killer was heading towards. Seeing this, Celeste stood directly behind him.  
"Hey!" she shouted. The Doctor turned to look at her, giving Jake time to drop the pallet. He whimpered and dropped Nea. Celeste hurried over and got the tagger to her feet. Jake wasted little time to help, taking Nea's left arm over his shoulder, and rushing to safety.

{}{}-{}{}

Herman Carter grunted and whimpered as the pallet came down on his ribs, causing him to flinch and drop his prize. It only took a moment for him to recover. His parched eyes that begged for the ability to blink watched the survivors shuffle away, all while giggling at how bold they've become. Oh how he wanted to probe their brains to see what made them tick. Moments like this made him miss his previous life at this very hospital before waking up in this miserable realm on the office floor.

Shaking his head after the three survivors disappeared around the corner, the Doctor buried that longing feeling deep in the back of his mind and kicked the pallet, shattering the wood under his blood stained dress shoe. Lifting his left hand, Herman slowly made a tight fist. The muscles from his shoulder down to his fingers tightened and twitched as sparks danced around the limb. The mist at his feet lighting up from the same current as he marched after the man and 2 women. The surgical gag tugging at his lips quivered slightly as he attempted to grin, releasing the electric charge he held in his hand in a 40 meter shock wave all around him. In the room to his right came three screams.

_Bingo!_

He stalked towards them. The room had a pillar in its center with square, tiled tubs circling it and four closets set in the corners. But, it was devoid of life and there weren't any tell-tale signs of them fleeing either. The Doctor scanned the room before releasing another shock wave.

Nothing.

_In the closets._

Herman stepped towards a furthest closet. That's normally where they attempt to hide. Reaching out, he jerked the door open, but found it empty. He slammed it shut as he spun on his heels and went for the next. As he drew closer, he heard slight whimpers. The headgear quivering slightly as Carter grins and a high pitch giggle escapes his throat, his left hand reaching for the metal door as the right hand's grip on the weapon tightens. Sparking fingers curled around the handle and pulled. The door opened a bit too quickly, clanging into his twisted face and driving the metal claws holding his mouth and eyes open deeper into the tender, scarred flesh. Nea had thrown as much of her full weight the tiny space allowed into the door as the Doctor yanked it open.

"Gah! You little itch!" Herman shouted as the woman ran, blood trickling down his face where the metal bit into the soft tissues, Jake and Celeste stepping out of their own lockers. The younger man letting the women run ahead of him.

The three scattered, attempting to make him take a moment's pause to make a choice, thus buying time for two of them to get away. The Doctor didn't take long to make his choice, he wanted the tagger that hurt him. He caught his prey after several minutes and way too many pallet and window loops for his liking. During that time, two generators jolted to life. 

two more to go.

He downed Nea as they ran by a hook and the rusty metal ripped through her shoulder a heartbeat later. She screamed in pain and Herman laughed.  
"Told you I'd take care o' you."

The girl spat in his face and held up both hands, flipping him off while swearing in her native tongue. Carter growled while wiping the saliva from his face then raised his fist, releasing wave after wave of electricity until she began thrashing in her insanity, calling the Entity even faster before an arachnid limb impaled her stomach from behind and lifted her up into the ceiling.

{}{}-{}{}

Celeste hugged a wall, breathing heavily when her heartbeat slowed. The Doctor chose one of the other two. With an exasperated growl, she shoved off the support and ran in search of the killer. A gen had activated shortly after the three escaped the bathroom and the girl silently thanked Feng for it. Celeste found the observation room. A circular platform with two sets of stairs overlooking staticky monitors high above, facing down towards chairs resembling dentist chairs but with leather straps to bind hands, feet, chest and head. The space below was stacked with small control systems, a pallet between two of the column of devices and a generator. Someone was working on it.

_Jake!_

Hurrying down a staircase, Celeste went to the saboteur's side. He glanced up, already aware of her presence as he's tightening a nut with a wench.  
"Nea?" the girl whispered and Jake shook his head.  
"Not since we split up," he replied in a hushed, but calm tone. "I haven't seen Feng either."  
"Shit.." Celeste took in a musty breath, scanning the area before returning her gaze to the man. "I'm going to go look for them."  
Jake nods, carefully returning the wench to the toolbox at his side. "Be careful. I want you back at the camp with us. Someone's been looking for you since your death streak."  
She tilted her head for a second in curiosity before squeezing his shoulder and running off.

Celeste heard Nea's screams just as Jake's gen and another on the far end of the hospital turned on and found the girl flipping off the Doctor. Seemed like he didn't appreciate it for he face camped the hook while sending her into madness with his electrotheropy. The pickpocket hollered and banged to get his attention off of the tagger, but was met with "Wait your turn." Celeste looked at Nea as the Entity took her, apologizing then took off running the way she came.

When the heartbeat slowed again, Celeste ducked behind a gurney to give her muscles a short break. It wasn't very long until the rhythmic thudding started again. The air tingling with static. She had to clap both hands over her mouth to keep from screaming as footsteps echoed down the hall, drawing ever closer. Herman's form loomed over her from behind the gurney. Celeste shut her eyes tightly, fighting back another scream as her head pounded within her skull, the faint whispers she had been ignoring the entire trial growing louder. 

"There you are!" Carter said, throwing back the gurney. At that, Celeste grabbed her head and screamed, kicking off the tiles to book it down the corridor, sending the doctor into a fit of laughter. "I know 'hat you're doing, girl! Uying tine for your friends. Rying to aste ine. You're not! I adore laying this gane ith you! So does the Entity!"

Celeste hid inside a closet, curled up like a frightened child with her hands clutching her head. She hasn't felt this terrified since the first trial with the Huntress. She could hear the killer talking, but it no longer sounded like him. It sounded like... Her father? Her thoughts went back to the days long before the Entity brought her to this nightmare. Long before she and her brother ran away. They were very young when her parents in their drunken and drug induced stupor got angry at them for playing too loudly. 

Carter's voice faded, but the girl remained in a tight ball withing the closet, desperately shaking her head. No telling how long Celeste stayed there, only to whimper as the doors opened, but it wasn't the killer or her father.

"I'm sorry, mommy! Luke and I will be quiet! I promise!" 

Hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her out of her hiding place. She cowered and cried, then her mother spoke in Chinese. Her mother never knew Chinese. A hard slap across her face brought her back to reality. Feng was holding her.

"F-Feng?" Celeste asked, confused. The gamer nodded and took her hand, leading her to an exit. Her mind still swam a million miles, sorting out the delusions from reality. She had to snap out of it!

They reached the door with Jake already opening it. It buzzed and groaned as it slid open and the killer stalked out of the shadows. Feng wasted no time to leave. Jake had a hand on Celeste's back, guiding her out. 

**_Do it! While you have the chance!_ **

Without hesitation, Celeste gripped a screwdriver from the toolbox and spun around. The Doctor was really close now.

_**Hurt him like he hurts you all! Make Herman Carter feel your pain!** _

Jake halted inches from the point of no return and turned, reaching for the girl. "Celeste!"

"Fuck you, Doctor Carter!" Celeste shouted, plunging the screwdriver into the giant of a man's stomach. He grunted and looked down in shock. He then began to giggle that turned into full blown laughter.

"Good girl," he praised her, clapping his hands together as if dusting flour off. They sparked and her eyes widens in horror. She tried to release the handle yet, like with the Wraith, her body refused to heed the command. Jake yelled and bull rushed them, but he was a second too late. The Doctor had both hands on either side of her head. Sparks danced wildly, his arm muscles twitched as her body jerked and writhed from the electrocution. Moments later, the girl dropped to the ground, eyes bulging from their sockets, foam falling from her mouth and blackened skin smoked from her temples as Carter pulled the tool from his gut. 

Jake gasped at what he witnessed. Eyes darting from the corpse to the executioner several times before passing through the threshold. He kept running until everything shifted and he reached the campfire. He fell to his kneels and punched the ground, fighting back tears.  
"God damn it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was supposed to be a 4 chapter story will be a 5.. Hopefully. It was really fun but difficult to write.


	5. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Finally finished a work

With a groan, blue eyes opened to hazy surroundings. Celeste's head throbbed and every muscle, nerve and tendon in her body convulsed, still feeling the Doctor's mori. Her vision slowly cleared as she lifted herself to her hands and kneels. The sensation of soft fabric beneath her skin made her realized she was in a bed. Her bed. Looking around the room, she saw it was trashed as if someone took their anger out on it. But, the familiar scent of marijuana and meth hung thickly in the air. 

"I'm... Home?" She said to no one. Mixed emotions of fear, happiness and confusion welling up deep inside. Was she truly home? Was this another of the Entity's tricks? Or was it all a dream? Another thought came to mind. "Brother!"  
The girl threw herself out of bed and hurried down the stairs. The second her feet touched the floor at the bottom of the steps, she was slammed against the wall, hands squeezing around her neck. Celeste was half expecting it to be the Nurse, but it wasn't. The figure choking her was non other than her own father. 

"Some nerve coming back here, you little bitch! Where's your fucking brother?" He growled. His eyes burning into her soul like the Clown's gaze, his breath stuck of boozes and his voice was like acid as he spoke, similar to Krueger's. For a second, the girl thought it was the burnt demon, but somehow she knew it wasn't. His grip tightened when she didn't answer, closing her airway completely. She struggled to get free as her sight was fading. He suddenly threw the girl to the floor.  
Celeste gasped and coughed as she landed on her side, her lungs burning from the sudden rush of air.  
Her mother soon came into view, walking up to the girl so she was laying between them.

"W-why are you doing this?" the pickpocket choked. Her mind raced, not knowing what was going on or if any of this was real. Her parents were violent every time they would run out and couldn't get more right then and there. But, never to this caliber. Always throwing things and shouting. Not this and she knew it was about to get worse moments before a shoe connected with her stomach hard enough to knock the wind out of her.

"Three years!" The woman kicked again. "You called the cops on us and ran away for three years! Miserable pieces of shit! After everything we've done for you! Always had clothes and a place to sleep! Never went hungry and this is what we get?"

Each word was followed by another kick as the girl tried to crawl away only to get a handful of her hair grabbed and pulled so she'd roll onto her back. Her mother was quickly upon her, punching her in the face, breaking her nose, and split her lip. In a twisted way, Celeste wanted back in the trials. All of Freddy's torment, bear traps mangling her limbs, getting chewed up by chainsaws and blades of all kinds, sent into madness or even having her weight pull down on those damned meat hooks couldn't compare to this. She was going to be beaten to death by her own family. The ones that are supposed to protect her. She knew if she died to them, she won't be waking up to a bonfire anymore. Celeste had wanted to escape that hell, but the hell of reality was far worse in her opinion. Tears flowed from her eyes as one began to swell. The one she was desperate to find, she would never see again. Her thoughts went to the survivors then. Nearly everyone became close to her. They all helped her even when she never survived and she helped them. She gave them hope and Dwight actually stepped up to be a proper leader. Even David had mellowed out a tiny bit and Feng, miss Lone Wolf actually came looking for her and lead her back to Jake and the door. 

**_Are you really going to let yourself die here?_** said the voices. **_You wanted out. I released you from my realm after you've proven yourself._**  
Celeste hands went from trying to stop the blows to scrambling to find a weapon.  
**_Perhaps you're weaker than I realized. Look at you. Crying for your brother after everything you've been through. Knowing he won't come to save you.  
_** Her fingers found a syringe and she plunged it into her mother's neck, which bought her time to wiggle free, staggering to stand. Her father tackled her after just a few short, shambling steps. They tumbled to the floor with his hands around her neck once more.  
In the corner of her eye, Celeste saw embers burning, forming black vine like tendrils. The twisted about each other as the girl reached for it. Fingers and arm stretching as far as they could. The other hand holding and punching her father's wrists. At last, her bruised fingers grasped the materializing weapon. She swung it with all of her might, hitting the man in the head. He fell with a yelp and she stood again. Breathing hard as she looked down at the still figure. With a defiant yell, Celeste swung again. The item connected to his skull with a **crack.**

****__

A few minutes passed before the girl grins, examining the weapon the Entity created for her. It was a black cane, beautifully polished with a raven's skull topper. Balancing it's weight in admiration, Celeste turned towards her mother.  
"Oh mommy dearest," She said in a sickly sweet voice as she stalked towards her. The woman whimpered while holding the part of her neck where she was stabbed. Celeste stood over her for a second before punching her, knocking her to the floor then started bludgeoning her to death. In a corner, stood a cloaked figure, grinning as they watched their creation go to work.

{}{}-{}{}

Everything after that was dark. No memories, no movement. Just nothingness. Then everything flooded all senses at once like a tsunami. Celeste felt the chill of the fog, smell of dampness, rust, oil and blood. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw the familiar forge within a large concrete building with metal stairs twisting around along the walls. She knew instantly she was on the grounds of the MacMillan Estate, But, something was off. She could see the generators, glowing faintly red through the walls around her, even on the other side of the map. The girl gasped, taking a step back. Her fingers gripping something thin. Looking down, Celeste saw a black cane, splattered in blood. Memories of her killing her parents crashed over her like a tidal wave. She screamed and dropped the weapon, her hands going for her face, only to press against cool porcelain. A mask? She frantically tore it from her skin, causing the hood of her black cloak to slip from her head. before examining it. It was white and in a shape of a bird. Similar to a plague doctor, but much more delicate and feminine. Intricate lines of reds, golds and blacks gave it a menacing yet beautiful appearance. Celeste dropped the mask as she gripped her head, letting it shatter upon the floor. Her eyes soon found her attire. Black leather jeans and corset with the same design and colors as the mask. The collar of her cloak was made of raven feathers that seemed to blend the garment to the top, showing enough skin to be somewhat alluring. A far-cry to what anyone else on either side wore or her oversized hand-me-down clothes.

"This can't be happening," Celeste said, having a nervous breakdown as she paced the area between the pipes, a generator at the other side. "I'm not a killer.."  
**_But you are. You killed your parents._**  
"I-I had to! They would have killed me."  
**_Still makes you guilty._**  
"I can't."  
**_You will._**  
"Not them.."  
**_You will! You haven't disappointed me since I brought you here. Don't disappoint me now. Or there WILL be consequences for both you AND them.  
_** The girl clenched her fists, fighting back tears, but said nothing. The voices continued on.  
**_I'm sure you saw the shrapnel and scars on Evan Macmillan while you hid away as he passed? The twigs jutting from Philip Ojomo's face or the sack atop Sally Smithson's head and the barbed wire that holds it around her neck? Who do you think placed them? Like you, they refused to hunt for me. Do not test me, Celeste Thyne. You WILL regret it. You WILL break, just like they did._**

****__

"C-Celeste?" A familiar voice pulled her from her thoughts. The girl turned to find Dwight and Bill staring at her.  
"My god, girl. What happened to you?" asked Bill.  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she shouted. Her body trembled violently upon hearing their voices. She wanted to run to them, to hug them, but she couldn't move. Tears streaming down her face. They approached cautiously, their heartbeats pounding in their ears, growing louder the closer they got. Celeste stepped back to get away from them, until her back touched the forge. Dwight's hands gently reached out, touching her. That's all it took for the girl to throw herself into his arm, sobbing. "I killed them.. I killed mom and dad.. They were beating and choking me. I-I didn't know what else to do."  
Both men looked at each other with heavy hearts as Dwight rubbed her back, easing her to sit on the floor.  
"It took me home a-after Carter killed me.." She cried harder into the spectacled man's tie. He just rocked her, trying to sooth her as Bill dropped his cigarette and stamped it out beneath his combat boot.  
"Son of a bitchin' thing's been breaking you down this entire time. Breaking it's own rules just so you'd lose hope, then tossed you in the wolf's den."  
He turned, looking down at the cane and shattered mask. He pieced the porcelain together as Dwight spoke.  
"We'll find a way to get you back. We're not losing you. Do you hear me?"  
Celeste heard a sinister laughter in her head as the voice chimed in. **_They can try. Now, kill them._**  
The girl shook her head. The No was barely audible and the leader reassured her, but she wasn't listening.  
**_Kill. Them. Now. Plague._**  
"Shut up!" Celeste screamed to the Entity, holding her head. "Just shut the fuck up! I'm not killing them for you!"  
There was a deep, demonic growl and the next thing the girl knew, she was bound, spread eagle and nude.

Red strands of silk held the pickpocket in place by her wrists, ankles and neck in a patch of webbing. Anything at a foot was discernible. Everything beyond that was lost to the ever changing shapes of the fog. The amalgamation of voices echoed loudly in her ears from somewhere within the mist. Burning into her skin and brain.  
" **You are _MY_ pawn! _ALL_ of you are. You will do what I say. Even if I have to make you!"**  
Celeste let out a blood curdling scream as her skin began to blister and burn as if open flames, lit cigarettes and hot metal was against her flesh. Needles forcing their way out of her body. Bruises and broken bones from her mother and father resurfaced. This continued for what seemed like eternity until the girl lost consciousness.

{}{}-{}{}

While looking for a generator, Bill heard a female voice yelling. He crept closer, ignoring the beating of his heart. Movement to his left caught his attention. He recognized Dwight from the shadows and motioned him to follow. They reached the doorway and their jaws dropped in complete shock. It was Celeste, arguing with the empty air. It had been four trials since anyone had seen her. How she was acting made them think the Doctor's treatment made her permanently insane. Dwight called out to her and she shrank away from them, screaming at them to go away. They pushed, drawing closer until the younger man touched her shoulder and she broke down in his arms. Once she explained, Bill's theory was confirmed and it pissed him off that they couldn't do anything to stop it. The old soldier went over to the mask to get a better idea for the next they meet, putting it together like a puzzle.  
The mask began to mend when the pieces were placed together. Bill quickly turned back to the two as Celeste began shouting.  
"Boy!" He grabbed Dwight's arm. "We have to go! We'll figure out a way to get her back." Just as he said that, their surroundings shifted to the bondfire. David and Feng blinked in confusion as they were still kneeling, in the middle of repairing a gen that melted away as Dwight called for Celeste, swearing at the Entity for taking her. The other survivors looking at them in curiosity.

{}{}-{}{}

The next trial she was chosen for, Celeste didn't move. She was standing in the living room of her house, replica bodies of her mother and father still laying in the same places they died. The Entity promised to get rid of them and to get rid of her pain if she sacrificed the survivors for it to eat. The girl had no desire to fulfill it's demands, but her body screamed in agony from her punishment. Every cut, burn, blister and needle, oozed and seeped. The voices called her the Plague and right now, she looked and felt like it. The cloak completely covered her form, hiding the mutilation, the hood shrouding the porcelain mask with strands of reddish blonde hair on either side. If anyone saw her, they'd think she was a giant bird. Celeste closed her eyes and took a deep breath, willing her limbs to move. Slowly, they listened and she left the house, the pain ebbing away. Generators glowing red all around her. The girl explored the neighborhood, listening for their pistons starting up. Finally, she heard one and rushed to it. Adam Francis was working on it and in his panic of her advancement, crossed wires and the machine backfired. He quickly abandoned it, running away but Celeste was too fast for him, smacking him hard with the cane, snapping a rib. She paused a moment to wipe the blood off with the hem of her cloak before giving chase. She was faster than she had been, catching up to him a second time and downing him. Even though, she retained her height and weight, the girl picked up the teacher with ease, carrying him while he thrashed and hooked him.

Once the hook tore through his shoulder, the Entity praised her and numbing the rest of the pain. Celeste sighed, turned and walked away in search for another. She made it a few yards from the first victim when running footsteps from behind her caught her attention. She spun around, cane raised high, but she never swung. Instead, she froze in place.  
A boy with strawberry blonde hair stood in front of her, his lips curled in a shaky smile.  
"I've finally found you, Cell.."  
Celeste lowered her arm painfully slow, dropping the weapon then lifted the mask from her face. Her voice cracking.

"Brother.."


End file.
